


What's The Number

by FreezeLemon



Series: Heroes' Number [2]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezeLemon/pseuds/FreezeLemon
Summary: 時間：POI-第二季完結、DC-瞭望塔尚未建成R是因為番外的關係，請不要因為正文清水而跑來退貨XD
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Harold Finch & John Reese
Series: Heroes' Number [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013028
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一切都是因為JC叔跟貝爾長的像，才會開這腦洞......但是背景與TDK不完全相關

「Bruce，雖然現在是中午了，但我還是跟你說聲早安。」

有點陌生的聲音，在Bruce還沒清醒的時候傳到他耳邊，他遲疑了一下是誰在說話，轉頭看到那張相似的面孔，他才想起眼前這個人他已經好一陣子沒有見到了。

「你為什麼會突然出現，John？」Bruce快想不起上次見到他是哪時候的事了。

「Master John是今天早上回來的，他說他放假要回來度假。」Alfred把Bruce的早餐加中餐跟John的中餐一起擺上桌，「我早上有告訴過你Sir，但是那時候你正忙著把頭埋進枕頭裡，企圖讓自己窒息。」

Bruce假裝沒聽到Alfred的話，他只是一邊享受他的第一餐，一邊懷疑的盯著正大塊朵頤John。

John自從離開這裡以後，就很少回來了，一部分是因為他的部隊在國外，回來不是那麼容易的事，但是後來漸漸地他連放假都很少回來，只有偶爾寄信回來說他人在哪，處理了什麼任務，證明自己還活著。之前知道他離開軍隊回來美國後，Alfred還曾邀請他回來過耶誕節跟新年，但是John只是說他工作忙，沒辦法回來。

「你說你的老闆是工作狂，所以你很忙沒有假期，現在忽然有假了？」Bruce語氣冷淡的說。

「他去度假，不讓我跟。」John一臉可憐兮兮的看著Bruce。

Bruce忍不住翻了個白眼。他沒有見過John的老闆，他對自己的工作也只說在當保鑣。但Bruce懷疑到底是怎樣的人物會找來前CIA當他的保鑣？John是曾經說他的老闆是工作狂，但是 Bruce覺得John更是工作狂，有什麼工作會是三百六十五天全年無休？要不是John手上沒有婚戒，他都要懷疑John是把自己嫁出去，而且還沒邀請他去參加婚禮，當保鑣只是個藉口。

「被遣散？」Bruce沒有半點同情的意思。

「我只是放假而已！」John慎重澄清。

再次翻白眼，Bruce決定不要理這個快過半百又喜歡裝可愛的人。

當兩個人都吃完後，Alfred收拾碗盤時，提醒Bruce，「Sir你等一下有個會議，不要忘了。」

Bruce點頭，他當然不會忘記這件事，因為Lucius會在會議結束後，要找他去測試新的裝備。

「我可以一起去嗎？」John湊過來，「我還沒去過Wayne Corp。」大概是看到Bruce遲疑了，他又說：「偶爾也要讓Alfred休息一下。」

John要去Wayne Corp當然不是問題，但是會議後的活動不能讓他知道，而Bruce沒有想到好理由拒絕，就算他通常都是自己開車出門，也沒辦法拒絕John想去Wayne Corp的提議，所以他只好用眼神跟Alfred求救。

「Master John的提議很好。」Alfred無視Bruce的求救，用一貫的語氣說：「我也想休息一下。」

Wayne家一直都是Alfred最大，所以Bruce想用眼刀攻擊他也沒用，他得找機會搞清楚為什麼Alfred忽然倒戈？

「我還有點宿醉，今天還是不去了。」Bruce無辜的笑了一下，然後就快速丟下其他人離開，他不想讓Alfred或John有機會提出別的提議。

※ ※ ※

Bruce到書房後，他打算把房門鎖起來，人下去Batcave處理一些案件，他剛處理完一條大案子，需要整裡這次的資料，但是他還來不及關上門，John就擠了進來。

「原來你跑到這裡來了。」John大搖大擺的晃了書房一圈，「我好久沒有進來書房了。」

「你根本連回來都沒有。」Bruce沒好氣的說。

「我有我的原因。」John給Bruce的笑容中帶點苦澀。

知道John不打算說，Bruce也沒繼續問下去，他坐上跟房間風格不搭的符合人體工學椅，兩腳直接架在書桌上等著John離開，但是他在書房裡繞來繞去，沒有半點要離開的意思，

Bruce有種John在監視他的感覺，先是要求跟他一起去公司，現在又賴在書房不走，但他沒辦法趕走他，只能喪氣的打開電腦，他開始後悔為什麼當初沒把書房這台電腦連上Batcave的，這台通常是Dick閒暇時間玩的，他沒有想過有一天會被困在這裡，看著時鐘卻無法下去，只能無奈的看著John悠哉的在書架前游走，還一口氣取下好幾本書翻閱。

他懷疑John的企圖，他不是愛看書的人，Bruce甚至覺得這個人沒有任何文藝氣質，要他好好的看書、畫圖，John會寧願去外面運動到滿身大汗，然後他發現John拿的都是一些比較舊的書，而且他確實都只是翻翻而已。

「你拿那些書要做什麼？」Bruce提出他的疑惑。

「這些書可以送我嗎？」John揮了揮手上的書，「反正你沒有看。」

John把書舉起來後，Bruce才看清楚他手上都是昂貴的收藏書，雖然昂貴是對別人來說，對Bruce來說那些是收藏品。

「我知道你對那些書沒興趣John，你要做什麼？」

「送人，有人喜歡這種書。」John笑的像是要送禮物給情人一樣。

「我都要懷疑，你是特地回來打劫我的書。」John臉上的笑容，讓Bruce覺得有點欠揍，「把它們放回去。」

「那我跟你買，這些多少錢？」John鍥而不捨的繼續問。

「那些書不是你當保鑣的薪水能買得起的。」Bruce斜眼補上一句：「最高檔的保鑣也不行，除非你被包養了。」

John掙扎了一下後，把多數的書放回去，只留下一本藝術相關的書，翹著腿坐在沙發上看。

Bruce懷疑他能看那本書看多久，如果John看到睡著了，他能在不吵醒他的狀態下到Batcave嗎？還得在他醒來前回來，這難度有點高。與其在書房浪費時間，或許他應該去健身房運動一下，反正John跟來也無所謂。最後他還是放棄，他才剛進來馬上就離開書房有點刻意。

難得有這個空檔，Bruce決定要查查John現在到底在做什麼工作，為什麼會突然回來盯著他？

一直以來他都不曾好好關心過John的工作，他總是對工作輕描淡寫，Bruce懷疑Alfred知道實際工作內容，但他沒提出問題過，Bruce也就當成John的工作沒問題不需要擔心的意思，而且他對John的記憶還停留在小時候。

軍隊裡的資料顯示，John一直在軍隊待到2001年時申請退伍，但是他還沒跟他們說這件事就又取消申請回到特種部隊，過段時間後，他就人間蒸發了，不再留下任何痕跡，也沒有就醫記錄、死亡證明、請調記錄，再也查不到John使用本名活動了。

當然John都有持續跟他們聯絡，但都只是簡短的訊息，證明他還活著而已，比對上John在特種部隊的成績，所以Bruce懷疑那段時間他被調到了行動更隱密的部隊，例如：CIA之類的，後來會回到紐約，是因為離開了，或者是逃出來？他不覺得John會喜歡那種部隊的工作方式。

「John你的老闆是誰？」線索斷了，Bruce連現在John使用的名字都不知道，所以他需要從套出更多話才行。

「你為什麼忽然關心起我的工作？」John沒有抬起頭，他繼續盯著手上的書本。

「說不定我認識你的老闆，可以告訴他你真實的身份，說不定這樣能讓你漲些薪水。」Bruce笑著說：「這樣你就能買得起那些書。」

「不，謝謝，我對工作的狀況跟薪水都很滿意，而且我的老闆喜歡低調些，他很重視隱私。」

「我從來沒在某個富豪身旁看過你，所以你的老闆不是真的很低調，那就是他其實沒有很有錢，至少沒有有錢到被我認識。」Bruce偏頭看著John，「還是其實你被藏起來了？他買了一座豪宅把你藏在裡面？」

「他沒有有錢到，你認識的地步。」John生硬的說。

「那我就更該跟他認識一下了，或許我可以問一下Fox是不是可以跟你的老闆合作一下，拉抬他的身價，這樣才能配的起你的身份。」Bruce微笑想表示自己的誠意。

「你從來都不曾關心過我的工作，為什麼現在一直追問？」John放下手上的書扶著額頭問。

「我只是比較忙了點，你知道公司很多事的。」

John瞪著剛剛才翹掉一個會議的Bruce。

「我現在不就正在關心你，你都特地回來提醒我要關心你了。」

聽懂Bruce的話中話，這次換成John無辜的說：「你不歡迎我回來嗎？」

「我當然歡迎你回來，也關心你的工作狀況，還是你的老闆有什麼特殊問題？」

「Bruce我不想對你說謊。」John妥協的說：「也不想把你扯進危險裡，你只要讓我在這裡渡個假，時間到了我就會離開。」

Bruce攤手說：「隨你。」現在他可以確定John不是回來渡假的，而且他或他們確實有不可告人的秘密，這樣就夠了，如果John給他一個肯定的答案，他也得要查證。

看著鬆了一口氣的John，Bruce繼續說：「最少，你告訴我，你現在用的名字？」

「Reese。」John又補上一句：「從這名字上你得不到任何訊息。」

「Reese，這個名字我有個不太好的印象。」Bruce癟了癟嘴，「所以你的渡假指的是跟著我嗎？」

「我只是很好奇你平常都在做什麼？」John努力想讓自己看起來無辜點。


	2. Chapter 2

「你的出來逛逛，都是到這種地方嗎？」John一臉不耐煩的穿梭在一堆穿著光鮮亮麗的人中間，努力跟上Bruce的腳步。

「你都不看新聞的？」Bruce從服務生手上拿了杯香檳給John，「Brucie是Party boy，有派對的地方，就有我。」

John嫌棄的看著Bruce手上的香檳沒有拿，自己到餐桌拿了一杯不加冰塊的威士忌。

John的表情讓Bruce心情很好，他把香檳放回服務生手上，準備好面對即將瘋擁而上的女人們。因為是臨時決定要出席，這次Bruce的攜伴只有John，所以女人們一定會一個個到他身邊打轉，說不定這會讓John更厭惡。

「Bruce，你這次怎麼一個人來呢？上次那個模特兒呢？」一個穿著低胸深褐色禮服的女人，像是見到獵物一樣快速的走到Bruce身邊緊緊貼著。

「Joyce，我不是一個人。」Bruce跟她示意了身旁的John。

為了禮貌John給Joyce一個帶著抽蓄的笑後，就轉身看向別處。

「他跟你長得有點像。」雖然John的態度不太好，但Joyce也不在意，只是搖著Bruce的手問：「你們有什麼關係嗎？」

「你猜猜。」Bruce調皮的眨眨眼睛。

「他看起來年紀比你大一點，雖然你們長得有點像，但是你沒有其他近親。」Joyce忽然用懷疑的眼神看著Bruce，「是我想的那樣嗎？」

「你想的是怎樣？」Bruce笑得很燦爛。

像是跟自己的老公撒嬌一樣，Joyce嘟起嘴巴，不滿的說：「你有自戀到這種地步嗎？」

「他只是我的保鑣。」，Bruce忍不住笑了出來，他肯定John有聽到Joyce的話，他親Joyce的臉頰一口說：「Marty一定正急著到處找你，別讓他擔心。」

Bruce的話讓Joyce遲疑了一下，但她還是拉著Bruce走到舞池中間，「先陪我跳支舞。」

「這是我的榮幸。」Bruce把手搭在Joyce腰上，兩個人隨著音樂緩緩的旋轉。

「Bruce他真的只是保鑣嗎？」Joyce越過Bruce的肩膀偷瞄了一下John，「怎麼會有這麼好看的保鑣。」

「你真讓我傷心Joyce。」Bruce的聲音聽起來難過，「你今天才第一次見到我的保鑣，就立刻拋棄我了。」

「是你先拋棄我的…」

Joyce喋喋不休的抱怨，但是Bruce已經沒有繼續聽她說話了，他只是要讓Joyce的注意力從John身上轉移開，現在已經的目地達到。

帶著Joyce晃了幾圈，Bruce找到他的目標，Joyce的未婚夫Marty，不動聲色的往他那裡移動，等到距離夠近後把Joyce帶到Marty懷裡，他跟Marty點個頭後，就快步離開那對喜歡鬧彆扭的小情侶身旁。

Bruce剛打算找尋John的蹤跡，又有個穿著黑色禮服的女人晃著手上的香檳走過來，「你把Joyce還給她的未婚夫了？她都已經有了Marty，還跑來黏著你。」

「Jill，我跟Joyce只是好朋友，你這樣說會讓Marty誤會。」Bruce微笑了一下，想表示自己的無辜。

「我知道你跟所有的女人都只是好朋友。」Jill滿臉不在乎的說，然後她忽然瞇著眼看Bruce，「既然你的攜伴只是你的保鑣，那麼可以送我嗎？這麼帥的人只當保鑣太可惜了，我可以付他兩份薪水，房間內的跟房間外的。」

Bruce一臉難過的說：「你跟Joyce都太傷我的心了，怎麼注意力都放在我的保鑣上，難道他比我帥那麼多嗎？」

「大家都知道你只想遊戲人間，沒有人能綁住你。」Jill撫著Bruce的臉頰，「退而求其次，像你的那個保鑣，至少我能用錢綁住他，只要你同意，我就可以把他從那群人裡拉出來。」她示意了旁邊的人群，越過那些人Bruce看到那半白的頭髮。

「只怕你也綁不住他。」Bruce笑著離開Jill身邊，往人群中走去。

「從沒有在其他宴會上見過你，你叫什麼名字？」說話的金髮男人Bruce知道， 他是某家跨國企業的接班人。

「你看起來不太自在，第一次來這種宴會嗎？」這次換成洗白的黑幫老大講話了。

「你是哪家公司的模特兒嗎？」說話的人，暗示性的打量著John的長腿。

Bruce有點疑惑，為什麼聚集在John身邊的都是男人？環顧了一下整個會場，他發現沒有圍上去的女人們，正用憤恨不平的瞪著那些男人，同時又用渴望的眼神看著John。

原來不是女人沒圍著他，是她們的矜持，或者其實是擠不進去？看到John面無表情的樣子，Bruce猜他應該在忍耐中，他很好奇如果John生氣會怎樣？會扁人嗎？他的身手不知道保持的如何？

忽然John看到了Bruce，他揚起大大的笑容，Bruce發誓他有聽到好幾個人都倒抽一口氣，John無視身旁的人，快步走到Bruce旁邊噘著嘴用氣音抱怨：「你剛剛跑去哪了？」

Bruce感覺到追隨John而來的視線包含著濃濃的忌妒，他是故意的，既然John已經下戰帖了，那他這個正牌的花花公子，當然不能認輸，他直接攬住John的腰，把人往自己懷裡帶。

感覺到John的身體僵住了，他應該沒料到Bruce會反過來摟著他，John這種攻擊對Bruce來說根本是小事一樁。

「剛剛老朋友找我，怎麼了？」跟John的氣音不同，Bruce壓低了聲音聽起來更有磁性。

「我不太喜歡這裡，我想回去了。」John幾乎是用撒嬌的方式再說話了，只差沒拉著Bruce的衣角。

知道John這樣做是想報復Bruce把他丟給一群餓狼，但是John不知道這樣的下場是，他如果離開了Bruce，那群人會更激動的撲上來。

「不行。」Bruce的語氣就像一個斥責任性戀人的男士，「是你自己說要跟過來的，宴會才剛開始，現在離開很失禮。」

John像是被訓斥過的小狗一樣低下頭。

Bruce猜那些充滿母愛的女人都想衝上來安慰他了，可惜這招對他沒用，不過John這樣做倒是給他一個緊緊黏著Bruce的藉口，也搞得沒有其他單身的人敢靠過來，接著來打招呼的都是帶著自己另一伴的大老闆或CEO，John如果是打算把這場宴會變無聊，Bruce覺得他的確辦到了。

不過Bruce不打算讓他得意太久，他拉著John進到舞池裡，兩個人隨著抒情的音樂慢慢擺動。

「為什麼是我跳女步！」雖然John放低了音量，但是Bruce可以感覺到他的不滿。

「因為你是我的攜伴。」Bruce輕笑，然後他貼在John的耳邊小聲的說：「是你讓他們覺得，你是我的人的，所以你當然要跳女步。」感覺到John想離開，Bruce拉住他，「你想再被那些人包圍嗎？只要你離開我身旁，那群人一定會過來安、慰、你。」

John默默的把挪出去的腳收回來，繼續跟著Bruce的舞步。

「你不怕那些女人誤會嗎？」John再次試圖離開。

「Brucie是花花公子，那些女人正等著我厭煩你。」Bruce無所謂的說：「而且我男、女、不、忌，你都沒有看新聞嗎？」

「…你不該讓別人這樣抹黑你，你值得有更好的評價。」John語氣沉重的說。

「我知道我在做什麼…。」Bruce冷淡的回絕John的關心。

忽然會場的入口傳來一陣騷動，然後立刻傳來槍響，跟著尖叫聲搶起。

所有的人都往門口看去，Bruce有種不好的猜測，他看了John一眼，發現他不僅不慌張，一隻手還摸索著他自己的後腰。

「你留在這裡。」John拍了拍Bruce的肩膀，然後打算自己去看看混亂的源頭。  
Bruce拉住John的手，他知道曾經是特種部隊的John以他的身手加上後腰的手槍，幾個普通的持槍歹徒應該不是John的對手，但是他已經不再年輕了，體力會是一個問題，所以他說：「等一下，我跟你一起去。」

John拉開Bruce的手，不贊同的說：「這樣太危險…」他還想說些什麼，但是人們已經害怕的往兩側退後，歹徒們端著槍走進會場中間了。

「Bruce Wayne在哪裡？」一個看起來是領隊的人走在最前面拿著步槍到處比劃。

這次換Bruce要走上前，卻被John拉住，「你走出去太危險了。」

「但是他們要找的人是我。」

Bruce給了John一個微笑，趁John鬆開手的時候，走到已經空出來的場地中間，用一貫的笑容對著領頭的人。

「找我有什麼事嗎？」Bruce看到有個歹徒拿槍指著旁邊一個女人，他往那邊走了幾步，「請不要這樣對待淑女。」

「停下來！」帶頭的人把槍抵在Bruce胸膛，不准他在前進。

Bruce順從的停下腳步，舉起雙手，「OK，但是可以請你的手下不要這樣好嗎？你們要找的人是我。」

「你跟我們走，我們就不找其他人麻煩。」

一個歹徒走出來，手上拿著頭套跟束帶，Bruce沒有反抗，把手伸出來。然後幾聲槍聲接連響起。領頭的那個人先倒地，然後是Bruce面前的那個人，其他歹徒還找不到開槍的人，就已經中槍，Bruce連忙把那些人手上的槍踢開。其他賓客還搞不清楚狀況時，John從人群中跑出來，拉著Bruce趁亂從後門離開會場。

Bruce不意外的在John身上聞到淡淡的硝煙味。

「你知道有誰想要你的命嗎？」John跟Bruce兩個人氣喘吁吁的坐上稍早開來的藍寶堅尼上。

「很多人忌妒我。」Bruce把椅子放倒，腳翹在置物箱上，不滿的看著John不知道從哪裡摸出來新的彈夾出來換上，「如果我死了，Wayne Corp的股價也會下跌，誰不想要我的命。」他無所謂的聳肩，「我比較好奇，為什麼你一回來，就有人想殺我，以前不常遇到這種狀況。」Bruce懷疑的看著John。

「先回去再說。」John踩下油門，車子呼嘯而出。


	3. Chapter 3

回到Wayne家後，Bruce藉口很累需要休息，趁著John還沒反應過來時，溜到Batcave裡，他打開John房間的監視器，預防John隨時想找他，但是卻得到意外的收穫。

〝想我嗎？Finch。〞John一邊整理著他帶來的槍械，一邊不知道跟誰在交談。

〝你有查到誰雇用傭兵來追殺Bruce嗎？……你覺得GCPD的資料，Fusco能查閱嗎？……我知道，只是問一下……太好了，這樣我就不用混進GCPD了……那就先這樣吧。〞John忽然笑了起來，〝我知道他是誰，你現在是在吃醋嗎？……晚安。〞

Bruce確定跟John講電話的應該是他的老闆，Finch？Bruce把這名字輸進電腦裡，電腦跳出幾個人的資料，但是他不覺得John的老闆會在那些人之中。

從John帶來的槍械跟他自備的禮服，Bruce能肯定他的老闆不只有錢，而且品味不錯，不是暴發戶那種，John的那些槍械都價值不斐，但有可能是他從哪裡收刮來的，不過John身上的定製禮服，一定是他的老闆買給他的。

知道對John來說，定製的禮服跟其他衣服只有方不方便活動的差別而已，他不可能自己去挑剔衣服的細節。也是因為那身衣服，所以今天的宴會沒人相信John只是個保鑣，沒有老闆會買給自己的保鑣質料那麼高級的衣服，除非這個保鑣包辦了暖床的工作。

「Bruce今天不去巡邏嗎？」Dick穿著居家服不知道什麼時候下到Batcave來。

「不，我會去巡邏，你留在這裡盯著John，他如果要找我，找藉口搪塞過去。」Bruce換好制服拍拍不太高興的Dick後，乘著黑夜離開。

在街上逛了幾圈後，Bruce不意外的看到蝙蝠燈亮起來，他無聲無息的出現在警局大樓的陰影處，Gordon正站在燈旁邊，點著一根菸等他。

「找我什麼事？」Batman用嘶啞的聲音宣告他的到來。

已經被嚇習慣的Gordon，只是暗自嘆了口氣後，直接切入正題，「今天有群歹徒在宴會上指名要找Bruce Wayne，你知道這件事嗎？」

發現Gordon沒嚇到，Bruce有點不太開心，嚇Gordon一直是他的小小樂趣。他默默的點頭表示自己知道，他還是當事人。

Gordon沒多問為什麼這件晚報都來不及刊登的消息，為什麼Batman會知道，反正他總是神通廣大，Gordon習慣了。

「我還沒查出那群傭兵是誰雇用的，不管是誰想對他不利，Bruce Wayne需要人保護，但是他一直都很不喜歡警察跟在他身邊，這件事不好處理。」

「他現在有保鑣。」而且那保鑣還是不請自來的。

「你不會是說，那個在宴會上跟他一起的男人吧？」Gordon質疑的問。

Bruce Wayne身邊忽然出現的英俊男人，沒有人會相信那個人真的是保標，從賓客們的筆錄來看，很多人都猜測那個人是模特兒或者是某家企業的小開，他的氣質怎麼看都不像是，通常都是大老粗的保鑣，甚至有人猜說可能是特殊行業的工作者。

「他是特種部隊退伍。」Bruce可以猜到那些人的想法，他覺得應該要幫John澄清一下。

如果不是每次Batman的資訊都準確無誤，Gordon一定會懷疑這次Batman給他的訊息。那個男人才第一次出現在宴會這種場合，Batman就知道他的經歷了？

「Bruce Wayne會沒事的。」Batman再次強調，他可不希望有群警察跟在他後面跑，有個John已經夠煩了。

「好吧，就算那個保鑣沒有什麼用，他有也你幫忙。」Gordon終於妥協，「查出什麼我再跟你說…」然後他一抬頭就發現Batman早就走了，Gordon望著空盪盪的頂樓，認真考慮是不是該換個搭擋，聽說同樣是英雄的Superman人還滿有禮貌的，應該不會像Batman一樣每次他話還沒說完就忽然消失。

※ ※ ※

Bruce結束巡邏回到Batcave時，一個藍色的影子迎了上來。

「B，今天有遇到棘手的事嗎？」Clark關心的問。

不知道為什麼，Bruce直覺告訴他Clark有問題，他把斗篷跟頭套隨手往旁邊丟，整個人癱在椅子上，「你今天沒有聽我的工作？」

「沒有，我今天有點事。」Clark搖頭，雖然他的聽力很好，但是他早習慣平時只專注在自己想聽的事物上，才不會讓自己時時處在大量的聲音中。

「今天沒有到麻煩的事。」Bruce不覺得自己在說謊，事實上宴會發生的，對他也稱不上是麻煩，「你特地等我巡邏完，是有什麼事嗎？」

「我知道你前幾天很忙，所以我直接跟你說最近發生的事，這樣你就不用回頭看監控了。」Clark把監控說的像是家庭錄影一樣，對他來說其實兩者也是差不多。因為他跟Bruce本來就是處在不對等的狀態下，只要他想，他隨時都可以聽到Bruce在做什麼，也可以看到Bruce正在做的事，所以Bruce對他的監控，Clark覺得這只是拉近兩個人之間的不對等而已。

「說吧。」Clark自己跟他說發生的特殊事情不是第一次，他自願說Bruce也挺樂意聽，但是後來會不會再看影像，那就是Bruce自己的事了。

Clark整理了一下自己的思緒後，才開口：「這幾天我遇到兩個普通人，他們主動幫助我破壞Lex Luthor的陰謀，過程中他們知道了我是Superman，答應幫我保密，同時他們也要求我保密他們的身份，我知道你還沒有看監控影像，所以我把它們刪除了。」

這些話讓Bruce愣了一下，他知道這幾天Clark有些異常，但是那時候他忙著收網，所以沒有深究，事情好不容易結束，他正打算找時間看看這幾天他有沒有錯過什麼，Clark卻說他把監視影像砍了！這是Bruce第一次質疑給他Batcave的電腦權限是不是對的…，雖然他可以復原被砍的檔案。

「B你可以答應我不要看那些影像嗎？」Clark誠懇的問。

很少人知道Bruce的承諾很沉重，因為他只要承諾了就一定會貫徹到底，就像他對Gotham一樣。Clark知道這件事，所以他才會要Bruce答應他。

注意到Bruce沉默了，Clark趕緊說：「他們只是普通人，因為他們工作內容的關係，才會希望我幫他們保密，同樣是拯救別人，他們跟你一樣只想當無名英雄，不需要別人的掌聲。」

Bruce不喜歡他無法掌控的人任意在Gotham活動，一直以來對Gotham的大小事項他都瞭若指掌，他很清楚她的每一條巷子，還有可能威脅到她的人事物，有Bruce不清楚的事，等於是有顆不定時的炸彈在。

「他們做事的方式跟我們不一樣。」Clark蹲下來握住Bruce的手，「不是所有的人都有機會喊救命，但是他們能在事情發生前就阻止，如果保密他們的身分，能讓他們救更多人，那我希望最少我可以幫他們做到這點。」

「好，我不會去看。」但是他沒保證不會查出他們的身分，只要他們繼續活動，Bruce會有另外的方式知道他們是誰，如果Clark又跟他們接觸，那麼追查這件事會更容易。

「謝謝你B。」Clark終於鬆了一口氣，他其實沒把握能說服Bruce。

「其實…」Bruce撐著頭看Clark，「我更好奇，為什麼你特地說服我不看監控影像？」

Clark微笑著說：「因為，他們讓我想到你…」

※ ※ ※

Bruce走進CEO辦公室時，看到Lucius愣住的表情，讓他覺得忍受John跟著他這件事有了一點報酬。

「好久不見了，Mr. Wayne。」這一次Lucius是對著John喊 Mr. Wayne，不是Bruce。

聽到Lucius的稱呼，John原本的微笑整個垮了下來，「Fox，別叫我Wayne，我沒有入籍Wayne家。」但是他還是給Lucius一個擁抱。

「Thomas一直希望你能入籍Wayne家，只是來不及實現這心願，既然你現在回來了，那就該把手續辦一辦。」Lucius不贊同的說，他像個長輩拍拍John 的肩膀。

「頂著Wayne的姓氏壓力很大，我還是這樣就好了。」John搖頭。

Lucius看向一付事不關己的Bruce。

Bruce聳肩的對Lucius說：「他最好快點入籍Wayne家，媒體才不會整天追著我，這樣也多一個人可以幫你處理公司的事。」雖然他話這樣說，但是沒有半點勸John的意思。

這兩個人的態度讓Lucius決定，還是找Wayne家真正的大家長Alfred談這件事，Bruce提到媒體，倒是提醒Lucius一件事。

「所以這上面是John？」Lucius把原本放在辦公桌上的報紙，拿到他們面前。

報紙的頭版寫著： Bruce Wayne身旁的神秘男伴是保鑣還是情人？配上一張兩個人在會場門口的照片，不過這次罕見的只有Bruce的臉比較清晰，身旁的伴侶只能看到是身高略高Bruce一點，看不清臉孔。

John面無表情的看著那標題，Bruce則很閒情逸致翻到第二版，裡面才提到昨晚那場宴會有持槍歹徒闖入，對Gotham來說，他們的Brucie身旁的新伴比隨處可見的暴徒更重要。

「能把這則新聞撤下來嗎？」John冷著一張臉問Lucius。

「這已經印出來了，要怎麼撤？」Bruce讀了一下頭版內容後，笑得更開心了，「沒有人相信你的正職是保鑣，媒體還去問了各大保全公司，他們都否認你是他們的僱員，也否認曾在保鑣這行業中看過你，不對，這裡有一家公司說你是他們的員工，目前正在執行機密任務，不回應我是否僱用了你這件事。」他懷疑的看著John，「你認識這家公司？」

Bruce不會懷疑那是John任職的公司，他覺得那樣的聲明比較像是欲蓋彌彰，雖然明顯記者們不把那間公司回答當一回事，不過搭配上看不清楚的照片，Bruce懷疑，這可能都是John的老闆在幕後動手腳。

John瞄了一下那家公司後，就把報紙往後翻了，然後他快速翻閱完，就把報紙塞回Bruce手上。

Bruce覺得John的表情不太對，所以他把報紙翻到三版四版繼續看，一開始是嘴角上揚，後來直接忍不住大笑。

很明顯記者們不相信那家公司的宣告，所以除了訪問保全公司外，還問了各家模特兒經紀公司，那些公司當然否認John是他們旗下的模特兒，其實以John的年齡來說，本來就不太可能是現任的模特兒。甚至還有記者跑去詢問酒店John是不是他們的公關。

Bruce看著一臉無奈的Lucius問：「Fox，記者有打來公司問John的身份嗎？」

「問過了，但是我有跟其他人說過Wayne Corp不會對Bruce Wayne的私生活發表任何意見，所以記者得不到任何消息。」

「不知道Alfred有沒有接到記者們的電話？」Bruce非常好奇Alfred會怎樣回答那些記者的問題。他有點可惜今天車子是開到Wayne Corp地下停車場，然後兩個人直接搭電梯上來Lucius的辦公室，路上沒有遇到其他人，否則應該就會有好玩的。

忽然，Lucius的電話響起，是秘書打來的。

“Sir，樓下警衛拿上來一個收件人是你的包裹，我拿進去給你嗎？”

「拿進來吧。」Lucius沒有印象自己有什麼包裹，不過也有可能是他事多忘記這回事了。

辦公室的門敲響了兩聲後，秘書拿了一個比手掌長一些的包裹給Lucius後，離開前她笑著對Bruce打招呼，忽然看到了John，本來她有點疑惑，然後恍然大悟的對John微笑。

Bruce知道她應該是今天報紙的頭版，趕緊追過去，他拉住秘書眨眨說：「不要跟其他人說。」

秘書露出了解的笑容，「我知道Mr. Wayne，請放心。」

Bruce不管她如何理解John出現的這件事，只要她保證不會跟其他人說就足夠了，他鬆開手讓秘書離開房間。

在Bruce處理秘書的這點時間，Lucius已經把包裹打開了，裡面裝著一隻名牌墨鏡，還有一張卡片，上面寫著：For Mr. Reese。

「我猜這是給你的？Mr. Reese？」Lucius把墨鏡跟卡片都遞給John。

John看了一下卡片，上面沒有署名，但是他明顯知道是誰送的，因為他把卡片收好，而墨鏡直接帶上。

Bruce端詳了一下戴上墨鏡的John後，他發出不知道是驚訝還是感嘆的聲音說：「這樣看起來比較像保鑣了。」

這話讓John揚起得意的笑容。

「這樣又不像了。」Bruce的語調聽起來像在幸災樂禍。


	4. Chapter 4

原本睡得正熟的Bruce，忽然感覺到一陣殺氣，他立刻翻身閃到一邊，但是他忘記自己是坐在旋轉椅上，這一翻身，人就跌坐在地，而偷襲他的人正一臉看好戲的表情看著他。

「會議已經結束，我想你該起床了。」John一付理所當然的態度。

Bruce送給John一記白眼後，自己爬起來伸了個懶腰，滿意的看著整個會議室已經空盪盪只剩下他跟John。

「既然你整場會議都在睡覺，那你今天為什麼忽然願意來開會。」John想如法炮製給Bruce一記白眼，但是他正帶著墨鏡Bruce不會看到。

「我覺得Lucius提議你入籍這件事很好，所以我決定讓你學著管理公司。」Bruce瞄了一下John的手機螢幕，雖然看不清楚內容，但他肯定John正不知道跟誰在聊天。

「Bruce，你才是跟Wayne Corp同名的人，不要把這責任推給我。」坐在椅子上好幾個小時的John也跟著伸了個懶腰，「雖然Wayne Corp的椅子都符合人體工學，但我想你不會是特地來這裡睡覺的，所以你為什麼會突然來公司？」

Bruce不能說他約了人在公司見面，但是不能讓John知道其實他跟那個人有特殊關係，他考慮用今天天氣不錯，想到公司走走這理由，不知道John會不會相信？

忽然響起敲門聲，Bruce看到Lucius的秘書帶著他今天真正的目標出現了。

「Mr. Wayne，這位Daily Planet的記者說他跟你有約。」秘書小姐帶著一個男記者走進來。

「我的確跟Daily Planet的記者有約，雖然我比較希望來的是那位Ms. Lane。」Bruce無奈的對著秘書說：「不管怎樣，謝謝你。」秘書微笑後走出會議室。

「Mr. Wayne，Lois她另外有採訪，所以要我過來。」那位記者看起來很緊張，「我是Clark Kent。」

Bruce發現聽到這名字John特別把眼睛從手機上移開，看了Clark一眼，Clark則對著John微笑了一下，沒有特別的反應，但是Clark很可能早就知道還有別人在這裡。

「Mr. Wayne，我們直接在這裡訪問嗎？」Clark對著空盪盪的會議室有點手足無措。

「在這就好了。」Bruce把自己摔回椅子上，「如果來的人是Ms. Lane我會很樂意帶她到更好的環境。」

「Alfred跟Fox幫擋掉了所有的記者？」John看著戰戰兢兢的Clark，推給他一個椅子，讓他坐下，「所以是那些公司派錯記者？雖然Daily Planet最後來的是他。」

「所有公司都知道要採訪Bruce Wayne得派出最美麗的記者。Ms. Lane不僅有美貌，而且很專業，不過這不是主要原因。Daily Planet是我的公司，身為老闆當然要給自己的公司獨家。」Bruce有氣無力的看著Clark，「Mr. …呃，我忘記你叫什麼了，算了，記者先生開始你的問題吧。」

大家都知道Bruce Wayne最喜歡記者是Lois Lane，只可惜這位美麗的女記者，只喜歡跑社會版，連大老闆親自指名她採訪都不一定理會。甚至有個流傳已久的消息是，Bruce Wayne買下Daily Planet是為了追求這位女記者，這條消息一直沒有得到證實。

Clark看了看Bruce跟John，對著Bruce問：「他就是昨晚Mr. Wayne的攜伴嗎？」

Bruce可以想像John墨鏡後的表情，所以他很故意的把問題拋給John：「你可以直接問他。」

大老闆不想回答，如果是其他受訪人Clark還可以再套話試試，作為人家的一個小職員，他也只能禮貌的對著John再重複一次他的問題，「你是昨晚Mr. Wayne的攜伴嗎？」

這次John連個眼神也沒給他，他只是玩著手機，Clark只好再看向老闆，可是Bruce也沒理會他，不知所措的Clark確定兩個人都沒有回答的意思後，只好說：

「我們直接進入正題好了，Mr. Wayne昨晚攜伴的真實身份是？」

這次Bruce直接笑出來，「這種事問本人比較快。」對Clark示意了John。

Clark瞄了一下散發著低氣壓的John，他不敢開口問。

也許是感受到Clark的視線，也可能是不耐煩了，John沒好氣的對Bruce說：「受訪者不是你嗎，為什麼都問我？」

「全Gotham都想知道你是誰，你的事才是獨家新聞，我變成配角了。」Bruce噘著嘴不滿的說。

John忽略Bruce的話，對著Clark問：「下一題呢？」

Clark遲疑了一陣後，小聲的開口，「你們是如何認識的？」

第三個問題引爆了John的怒氣，他站起來丟下一句，「你們慢慢談。」人就離開會議室了。

目的地達到了，離開的John錯過Bruce臉上得意的表情，Bruce把椅子拉靠進Clark，「告訴我他在做什麼？」

這要求讓Clark愣了一下，他有點艱難的開口：「B我可以先問一下，他是誰嗎？」

「我的秘密情人，報紙上有寫。」Bruce不耐煩的說：「快點，他在做什麼？」

Clark不悅的盯著Bruce一會兒，確定Bruce沒有解釋的意思，才對著門口張望了一下才說：「他走到了樓梯間，好像在講電話。」

「他在講什麼？」

「你沒有在他身上放竊聽器嗎？」Clark疑惑，Bruce很少要他協助竊聽。

「他是特種部隊退伍，警覺心很高，我還在想竊聽器放哪裡比較不會被發現。」Bruce不太開心的抱怨。

難得看到Bruce抱怨，Clark偷笑了一下，然後開始轉述他聽到的。

〝想我了嗎？Finch。〞

〝Mr. Reese雖然你不是做為西裝男上新聞，但是做為億萬富翁的秘密情人上頭版，對我們的工作還是有影響，你的墨鏡帶了嗎？〞

〝已經帶上了，謝謝。〞

〝我希望你可以低、調、行、事，沒有一家報社想錯過這個新聞，幸好昨天的宴會是私人性質的，只有兩位攝影師在場，我只要清掉他們手上有關你的照片，只留下模糊不清的，給他們當頭條照片，如果是你的清晰照被放在頭版上，也許你直接公開你的真實身分會更好。〞

〝我一點也不想，只是陪Bruce參加宴會，我不知道為什麼事情會變成這樣？真希望這件事趕快結束。你有查到什麼線索嗎？〞

〝有個空殼公司給昨晚的傭兵付帳，但是那家公司的資金來源很混亂，我才在釐清中，手邊現在有幾個名單，還在找他們的動機。〞

〝我真希望他能留下來幫忙，這樣我就可以更好的追查是誰想要Bruce的命。〞

〝希望這不是你想偷懶的藉口。〞

「他們結束對話了。」Clark看著若有所思的Bruce問：「有人想殺你？」

「想殺Bruce Wayne的人太多了。」Bruce不在意的說：「你能找到跟John講電話的人嗎？」

「在這裡沒有辦法，如果他們有再通電話的話，我可以試試。」Clark遲疑了一下說：「你為什麼想出跟John講話的人？」

「因為我關心他。」Bruce說的像自己沒有其他半點企圖一樣。

最後，Bruce胡謅了篇一看就知道是謊言的老套相遇過程給Clark拿回Daily Planet交差，反正這也不是第一次他拿胡說的故事給記者們寫成報導，Gotham的人們都很喜歡Bruce Wayne的軼事，無論聽起來多荒誕。

※ ※ ※

「我可以期待今天的晚報不要有太勁爆的內容嗎？」John表情複雜的問。

正在開車Bruce一臉你終於忍不住問了的表情，他語調輕快的說：「可以，因為明天才會上報。」

面對Bruce的答非所問，John無言以對。

「偶爾也要當一下別人的娛樂對象，要回饋一下社會。」

「…要回饋社會有更好的方式。」

「John娛樂很重要，你平常生活都這麼悶，都沒有任何娛樂嗎？你需要放鬆點。」

「我的生活很刺激，也有我的放鬆方式。」

「希望你的放鬆方式不是開槍打人。」Bruce瞄了John的後腰一眼，「你真的有需要隨身帶那把手槍嗎？ 如果你的生活都很刺激，我會懷疑你是不是死亡天使之類的，把災難帶給我。」

「我不是，但是我們現在確實有麻煩。」John從後照鏡看到一台車往他們貼近，右側有台車跟他們並行，左邊道路縮減，前方的車也慢了下來，他們被包圍了！

John一隻手幫Bruce握住方向盤，一隻手往Bruce踩油門的右腳膝蓋壓下去，整台車瞬間暴衝出去，閃過前面那台車後，以藍寶堅尼的速度他們就追不上了，但是路上還有其他的車需要閃躲，他們不能開太快。

「希望你開車的技術不要太差。」John鬆開身上的安全帶，拿出後腰的手槍，半個身子越過車窗，人直接坐在車門上，瞄準那些對著他們窮追不捨的車子的輪胎開槍。

Bruce從後照鏡上看到因為爆胎而打滑的車子，差點撞到其他車，他對著John大吼，「小心，還有其他車！」

「如果你可以再開快一點，就可以避免那些車了！」雖然嘴巴上這樣說，John還是沒有繼續瞄準輪胎，他換成瞄準駕駛，但如果駕駛中槍，車子會不會失控，就不在他的考慮範圍了。幾台車被打退後，更多的車子湧上來，甚至還逆向朝著他們來。

「有辦法甩掉他們嗎？」John身上的子彈打完了，他只好坐回車子裡繫好安全帶，避免Bruce閃躲對向車的時候被甩出去。

「車子的目標太大了，除非在Gotham上繞個幾圈。」Bruce看著即將上橋的路線，突然笑著問John，「丟了這輛車如何？」

「這是你的車，我一點意見都沒有。」理解Bruce的意思，John再次鬆開身上的安全帶。

「我一直很想把車開進水裡試試。」Bruce也鬆開自己的安全帶，然後打開自己這邊的車窗，車子加速往橋上的護欄衝過去，「忘了問你會不會游泳？」

「你現在才問，也太慢了！」這是車子入水前，John的最後一句話。


	5. Chapter 5

「我還以為我得把你拖上岸。」John看著旁邊跟他一起爬上岸的Bruce調侃的說：「你的體力還可以。」

「我才以為是我得幫你，你才是年紀比較大的那個，記得嗎？」Bruce脫下濕搭搭的西裝外套，扔到一邊去，「我猜我們不能回家，現在要去哪裡呢？」

「你才是有半個Gotham的人，隨便找間房子吧，最好是遠離監控的，不確定他們會不會調出監視影像。」John掏出手機看了一下，確定進水不能使用後，把它收回口袋，「最好快點，他們很快就會發現車裡沒人。」

好幾台車聚集在他們掉下來的護欄那邊，然後也有幾輛車朝著河岸邊開過來了。

「我們可以先逛逛Gotham再決定，走吧。」

Bruce熟悉的領著John穿梭在雜亂的暗巷中，兩個雖然有點狼狽但身穿高級西裝的人走在這種滿是泥濘跟髒亂的地方，卻沒有絲毫不自在。只是這裡的住民有點好客，這是第二次他們被攔下來了。

「別試圖打劫路過的每一個人，可以嗎？」John確定身下的人不在反抗後，鬆開壓制他的手，從錢包裡抽出一張鈔票塞到那個原本想偷他錢包的人手裡。

「如果打劫錯人，不會每次都這麼好運。」一旁看戲的Bruce微笑的補上一句。

那個人唯唯諾諾的點頭，然後拿著錢趕緊離開這巷子。

「我們在這種地方穿這身可能太顯眼了點。」Bruce扯了扯身上雖然凌亂，但是還能看得出來價值不斐的西裝，「找個地方換裝吧，希望你不要太挑剔。」

「只要你的品味正常，我就不會有意見。」John聳肩。

不過兩個人還沒離開這巷子，還來不及換下身上這套衣服，剛剛那個人就領了幾個高大的人走進來。

「就是他們！」他還怕那群人沒看到Bruce他們，用手指著他們兩個，強調說：「看他們身上穿的就知道他們很有錢！」說完後，人就趕快跑了，顯然剛剛的好心被反咬了一口。

John把外套拋給Bruce，然後挽起袖子稍微動一下身體熱身，反被咬一口這件事惹怒他了。他側身閃過迎面而來的拳頭，然後拉下那隻手，讓這個人的肚子撞上他的膝蓋，另一個人從他左側襲來，John放開本來抓著的手，抬起左手往那人臉上砸去。

「再來呢？」只用兩招就讓兩個人倒地哀嚎的John，看著其他人站在外邊的人聳肩，像是方才連暖身都稱不上一樣。

這次剩下的三個人一起朝John衝過，在他們靠近時，他往前跨一步左手直接給對著正面的人一拳，被打中的人往旁邊摔去，差點被潑及的另一個人趕緊跳開。

那個在John左手邊的人，他用力揮出右鉤拳，卻被John低身閃過，然後John往他腳上狠狠的踩下去，趁他忍不住彎腰時，給他一記上鉤拳。

躲開的人，看到旁觀的Bruce他拿出暗藏的小刀走過去，Bruce就像沒有發現他手上的小刀那樣，微笑的看著他，在他伸出刀子之前，Bruce上前一步握住他的手，把人反制在牆上。

「刀子是很危險的東西。」Bruce抽走那人手裡的小刀丟在地上，「有下次，難保你不能毫髮無傷的走開。」

John確定那些人都沒辦法站起來後，走到Bruce身旁，打量了一下他，「身手不錯。」

「我有學點防身術，預防萬一。」Bruce鬆開手，把人往前推，「如果不想帶記念品回去就快滾。」

那個人看了一下躺在地上的同伴，沒有膽子去扶起他們之中的任何一個，確定每個人都沒事，只是在地上呻吟後，他一邊看著Bruce跟John兩個人，一邊退到巷子口後，立刻跑走。

「我們快點換下這一身吧。」John大步跨過地上那幾個人。

「前面有一家服飾店，轉個彎就到了。」Bruce跟了上去。

※ ※ ※

「為什麼這樣看著我？」從二手服飾店出來後，Bruce就一直感覺到John的眼神。

他們兩個用身上的衣服跟二手店兩套衣物，本來聽到要交換店家還面有難色，等看清衣服的質料後，就開心的讓他們隨意挑選。不過他們兩個身上定製西裝的價格，本來就夠搬空這家店。

「你一定要這樣穿嗎？」John身上的衣服，其實跟他平常沒穿西裝的時候差不多，深色的牛仔褲、襯衫加上夾克。

「我需要偽裝。」其實Bruce並不想讓John有過多猜測，但是在Gotham他很容易被認出來，所以他只好穿上亮皮的外套、斑駁的T-shirt跟破爛的牛仔褲，「沒有人能猜到我會穿這樣的衣服，而且我們等一下去的地方這種衣服比較不會引人注目。」

John扯了一下嘴角，他有種不太好的預感。

拐了幾個彎後，Bruce推開了一間酒吧的門，從裡面外散的音樂跟燈光讓John忍不住皺眉，不過就像Bruce說的一樣，沒有人會猜到他們會到這種地方來，所以他硬著頭皮跟在後面進去。

Bruce熟練的穿梭在人群中，這家店他之前有來過幾次，那時候他都很低調沒有引起別人注意，穿著也跟現在不一樣，應該不會被認出來，他身旁現在有一個聚光燈焦點，沒有人會注意到他。

「一杯威士忌不加冰塊，一杯伏特加。」Bruce坐在吧台邊，對著酒保眨眨眼。

John跟著坐在Bruce旁邊，看著他推過來的威士忌沒有喝。

「第一次來嗎？以前沒看過你們。」酒保打量了一下笑容可掬的Bruce跟面無表情的John。

「對，朋友之前跟我介紹過這裡，今天特別帶他出來散心。」Bruce說完還示意了一下John。

「喝點酒，交個朋友，別讓那些煩惱的事情壓在心裡。」

酒保對John笑了笑，不過John沒理會，他喝了一口威士忌後，開始觀察這間酒吧，Bruce跟酒保聊天，他可以多留意環境，他大致看過內部後，他發現裡面都是男人，而且在他旁邊等酒的男人手正朝他的臀部伸過來。

John不著痕跡的閃過那隻手，他把Bruce拉近在他耳邊咬牙切齒的說：「非得是Gay bar嗎！」

「我猜我們兩個今晚要睡同一間房，兩個男人一起睡，有哪裡比Gay bar旁的旅館更不起眼呢？」Bruce放輕語氣臉上掛著笑容，讓兩個人看起來像是一對伴侶在咬耳朵。

John頓了一下後，坐回自己的位置把杯中的威士忌一口喝光，然後跟酒保說：「再來。」他身上的氣質已經變成一個有點憂鬱的男人。

Bruce看到John拿出剛剛新買的手機正在不知道給誰傳簡訊，他提醒John，「記得跟Alfred還有Dick說一下。」

John沒有答聲，只是點點頭。

「你們兩個是兄弟嗎？」酒保繼續跟Bruce搭話。

「為什麼會這樣猜？」Bruce笑而不答。

「你們長得滿像的。」

「這是你的希望呢？還是你真的這樣覺得？」Bruce噘著嘴問。

酒保笑了笑說：「我有伴侶了，只是看你們需不需要介紹朋友而已。」

「謝謝你的好意，但我們兩個不是兄弟，而且也不需要介紹。」Bruce喝光手上的酒，把杯子推給酒保，「我們只是來喝酒而已。」

「你這樣會害那些盯著你們看的人失望的。」酒保幫Bruce把杯子再次倒滿，也順便再給John一杯威士忌。他看到John再次無視了不知道第幾個男人的暗示。

「如果不想被搭訕你們應該靠近點。」酒保好心提醒。

John跟Bruce之間是朋友親人的距離，所以他剛剛才會猜他們是兄弟，其他人也因為這樣才會一直過來暗示，不過他發現Bruce對那些暗示都沒有明確拒絕跟John的無視不一樣。

「他不太喜歡在外面太親密。」

Bruce話剛說完，John就把他拉到身前，兩個大男人坐在一張椅子上其實不太舒適，不過這種宣示意味濃厚的舉動，讓過來暗示的人少了。

John的舉動讓酒保露出了然的表情，他笑了笑後，就去跟其他客人聊天了。

「我們需要再坐多久。」雖然John是覆在Bruce耳邊看似親暱的說話，但是語氣很冷淡。

「至少得多喝幾杯，外面還有很多人在找我們。」Bruce又要了杯酒塞到John手裡。

「我可不想喝醉。」但是Bruce拿來的這杯，John沒有拒絕。

「我相信你不會這麼容易醉的。」Bruce自己也再喝了一杯。

雖然兩個人已經看起來很親密了，卻還有一些人不願意放棄想試看看，但John像個占有慾很強的伴侶，散發著生人勿近的氣息把他們擋在外面。

「剛剛除了Alfred外，你還跟誰傳訊息？」Bruce想拿John的手機來看，卻被閃過，「除了我以外，你還有別人嗎！」噘著嘴，Bruce自認為他學吃醋的伴侶應該學的滿像的。

那句話害John差點嗆到，他不舒服的咳了好幾聲，緩過氣後才艱難的說：「別鬧好嗎？」

Bruce卻玩上癮了，他大聲嚷嚷的說：「說，是誰？是誰，讓你都不回來的！每次都留我一個人在家，外面那個人到底是誰！」

看到Bruce原本清醒的眼睛，變得有點朦朧，John了解他在裝醉，他對看向他們的人扯了個微笑，從錢包裡掏出幾張鈔票壓在空杯下，然後架著酒醉的Bruce離開酒吧。


	6. Chapter 6

一進房間，Bruce就盡責的把自己摔到床上。剛剛兩個人在櫃檯是緊緊貼著的，所以這間房間理所當然的只有一張床，已經被Bruce先佔據了。

John到窗邊把窗簾都拉上，從縫隙間看著下面來去的車輛，「Gotham的的夜晚都這麼熱鬧，還是只有今天是特別的？」

Bruce也走到窗邊一起看著路上的燈，「車流量有比較多，那些應該是在找我們，不過不在這裡。」他指著遠一些的地方。

「你確定這邊很安全？」在這種混亂的地方有好有壞，除非他已經摸透了，否則John不會選擇這種地點。

「酒精、暴力、毒品、性，沒有一個保鑣會讓老闆待在這種地方。」

感覺到Bruce話中有話，John聳肩說：「是你帶我來的。」

「放心吧，這裡的地頭蛇不好搞，他們來了我們會知道。」Bruce忽然瞇起眼，他看到蝙蝠燈亮起來了。

「傳說中的蝙蝠燈。」John笑了一下，「能看到Batman嗎？」

Bruce趁在John不注意的時候，打開對Superman的通訊，他不著痕跡的說：「Batman沒那麼容易出現。」

〝B怎麼了？〞

聽到另一邊的聲音後，Bruce離開窗邊，他不能冒險讓John聽到Clark的聲音，但是他必須讓Clark知道現在的狀況，所以他繼續說：「蝙蝠燈亮起來，表示有事情發生，加上找我們的人，今晚的Gotham會很熱鬧，但是不代表你就能見到Batman。」

〝所以是要我去幫忙的意思嗎？〞

「真可惜，我很好奇他是怎樣的人。」John對著Bruce意有所指的說：「聽說他跟Superman是好朋友，是真的嗎？」

「我對超級英雄沒興趣。」John的話讓Bruce起了戒心，他打開電視不動聲色的繼續說：「不過新聞有說，他們搞了一個什麼聯盟的。」

〝我知道了，我會去幫你處理。〞

「真可惜，我以為你們同樣愛死Gotham，你應該會認識他。」John走到床邊坐下，跟著Bruce一起看電視。

「我不認識喜歡變裝的怪胎。」

〝B我知道你是故意的，但別這樣說好嗎？〞

Bruce沒理他，只是躺在床上用耳朵聽電視的聲音，John沒辜負他的期望把電視轉到新聞台。

主播把Bruce開車衝下橋這件事，說成是酒駕的結果，無視了追逐跟槍戰，如果這不是John的老闆壓下來，就是要找Bruce的人有能力壓下來，這樣的話就可以縮小範圍了。

然後有一則插撥是Arkham發生暴動，看來蝙蝠燈應該是Gordon要說這件事。

「Superman會來Gotham嗎？我好像在電視上看到一個紅藍色的影子。」John搖了搖Bruce。

「我不知道。」Bruce轉身把自己埋進棉被裡。

「等一下！」John把人從棉被裡拖出來，「你要睡的話，先去洗澡。」

Bruce試著再鑽回棉被裡，卻再次被拉出來，他不耐煩踢了John好幾腳，但是都被躲過了，最後他只好起身瞪著John說：「我知道你可以好幾天都不洗澡，你什麼時候變得這麼愛乾淨？」

「你可以睡地板。」John一臉我已經給你選擇的表情。

對Bruce來說他連垃圾堆都睡過，旅館的地板算是很不錯了，但是他現在是有錢的花花公子，對睡地板沒有意見太奇怪，所以他一邊打哈欠一邊不情願的走進浴室，讓自己看起來像是因為想睡覺而偷懶。

洗完澡後，Bruce遇到一個新問題。做為Batman的時候他留下了不少傷疤，雖然所有人都知道他是極限運動的愛好者，每次他受重傷的藉口就是他又做了什麼自我挑戰的事，他甚至為身上的每一道傷都編好了故事，但是他懷疑John無法用那些故事蒙混過去，他很有可能能分辨傷口是不小心被岩石劃傷或是被利刃割傷。最後他把衣服跟褲子都套好，希望John不會注意到他以前睡覺不會穿這麼多。

離開浴室後，Bruce立刻再次鑽進棉被裡，假裝累壞了很想睡，幸好John也沒注意到他的異狀，他關掉電視後，就進去洗澡了。

等到浴室出現水聲後，Bruce從床上爬起來，先在浴室門口確定John是在洗澡，沒有借著流水聲在裡面講電話，然後他徹地搜索整個房間，想找到John的手機，雖然那隻是新買的，不過運氣好的話或許可以得到一點東西，但是Bruce找遍房間都沒看到那隻手機，連舊的也不見蹤影，他沒有印象John把他泡水的那隻丟在路上，所以兩隻都帶進浴室了？聽到水聲停止了，Bruce趕緊躺回床上。

John只穿著牛仔褲從浴室走出來，Bruce看著他在床邊走來走去，沒發現本來想睡覺的人正盯著他看。

「我猜。」Bruce忽然開口把John嚇了一跳，「那裡面應該沒有我的Cousin吧？」他指著John的肚子，「所以是啤酒肚嗎？還是你工作那邊的伙食太好，把你養胖了？」

John思考了三秒鐘，拿起最沒殺傷力的枕頭，撲上床往Bruce頭上打過去。

雖然被枕頭打不算什麼，但John的體重壓下來，讓Bruce有些吃不消，而且John打的很用力，他一邊掙扎一邊繼續說：「所以真的是我的Cousin嗎？Dick要叫他uncle嗎？」

Bruce被打到受不了，拿起自己的枕頭也往John那邊打過去。兩個中年人就在床上幼稚的打起枕頭戰。Bruce用枕頭打了John幾下後，就假裝體力不支，躺在床上裝死。

「不要躺在中間。」John踢了踢Bruce。

Bruce聽話的滾到旁邊，John關好燈後，在他旁邊躺下來。

「上一次這樣一起睡是好久以前的事。」John幫躺著不動的Bruce蓋好眠被，自己也躺了下來，「有段時間你晚上都抱著娃娃來找我，要跟我一起睡，那時候你還幫那隻娃娃取了名字，我忘記叫什麼了。」

「…我沒有印象。」知道John在報復，Bruce索性不理他

「你剛學走路的時候，一跌倒就哭成顆包子，每次都要Alfred做的餅乾哄才會不哭，因為你牙還沒長齊咬不動餅乾，Alfred只好特製了嬰兒餅乾，但是你每次都偷拿我的。」

Bruce想了一下後，決定報復回去，「你以前還跟我說過女孩都比較漂亮，我到了學校發現沒有人比你漂亮，害我回去後哭著說以後不要結婚了。」

John遲疑了後才開口：「你不會是因為這樣，所以到現在還不打算結婚吧？」

「不是。」Bruce沒好氣的說。

沉默了一陣後，Bruce才小聲的說：「Alfred很想你，有空多回來看他。」

「有空的話……」

※ ※ ※

「…你確定嗎？…我知道了，我會帶他過去。」

Bruce聽到John不知道跟誰講話的聲音時，還迷迷糊糊的腦袋運轉了一下才想起他在旅館裡。不管John在做什麼，他都沒打算在天剛亮的時候就起床，剛要翻身繼續睡時，他忽然被架起來推進浴室裡。

John完全不給商量的舉動，讓Bruce被推上計程車時，還冷著一張臉，Alfred也沒這麼過分。

司機看了一眼臉上寫著我很不爽的Bruce，然後微笑的對著John問：「你們要去哪裡？」

先給了司機一張鈔票，John才說：「什麼都不要問，先隨便繞一下，這是小費。」

收了那張豐厚的小費，司機立刻發動汽車，他偷偷的從照後鏡打量了John跟Bruce，確定這兩個人看起來不像會殺人越貨的人後，才開車。

「我們要去哪？」Bruce看著拿出手機玩的John問。

「有個人想見你。」說的時候，John的眼睛沒離開手機。

「你的老闆？還是你的情人？我的Aunt？」Bruce向後倒讓自己陷入廉價人工合成的車椅中。

John皺著眉，像是努力在思考該怎樣說比較適合，最後他只說：「到了你就會知道。」

車子先在Gotham繞了好幾圈，開到New York後繼續繞，然後在幾個地方停下來，John拿了一盒甜甜圈跟一盒狗狗丹麥酥，還有兩杯茶、一杯咖啡。對，他還記得問Bruce要什麼，所以才有那杯咖啡。車子最後在一個街口停了下來，John表示自己手上都是東西，不方便拿錢包要Bruce付車錢。

Bruce懷疑John是故意的，付掉那昂貴的車錢後，他以為他們會走進旁邊的大樓，結果John帶著他鑽進小巷子，兩個人又繞了一下後，John才推開一扇不起眼的門。

剛踏進門John立刻說：「有想我嗎？Finch。」

Bruce懷疑John把這句話當成跟他的老闆打招呼的用語，他跟在John的後面進屋，看到了一個穿著嚴謹的三件式西裝的男人正坐在桌前打電腦，一隻馬里努阿犬正趴在桌邊，John獻寶似的把甜甜圈跟茶都放在那人面前打開來，還拿了狗狗丹麥酥給那隻狗。

Harold責怪的說：「Mr. Reese，你知道Bear在節食。」然後抬頭微笑的看著Bruce，「你好，Mr. Wayne。」

Bruce走到Harold對面坐下，拿了自己的那杯黑咖啡對Harold回以微笑說：「John沒有告訴我要來見誰，所以我猜你是他的老闆或情人？還是兩者都是？」

「我僱用了Mr. Reese。」Harold不動聲色的說。

「那就是兩者都是了。」Bruce自顧自的下結論，雖然Harold表情沒有變化，但是他沒錯過聽到這句話後，Harold看了John一眼，「你知道我誰，但是我卻不知道，你是誰？」

「Harold Finch，你可以叫我Mr. Finch。」


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce看了一眼在跟Bear玩的John，「你可以直接叫我Bruce，我也直接叫你Harold，你也別稱呼John為Mr. Reese可以嗎？這樣聽起來很彆扭。」Mr. Reese？Mr. Finch？在開玩笑嗎？他們還一起養了一隻狗，有眼睛的人都能看出來這兩個人不只是雇主跟雇員的關係。

「…好吧，Bruce你對這兩天被襲擊的事情有什麼想法嗎？」

「我不常遇到這種事，是John帶了霉運給我嗎？」Bruce不在乎的說，他伸手拿了個甜甜圈咬一口，「還是我的uncle有了預知能力，提前知道我會遇到危險，特別回家保護我？連耶誕節都不回家的人，怎麼可能突然回來度假對吧？」Bruce撐著頭看Harold。

「我們得到你有危險的消息，所以John才會找藉口回去保護你。」Harold平靜的繼續說。

「那為什麼不直接告訴我呢？我相信John的能力，但是安全這種事是越謹慎越好。」Bruce笑著，話鋒一轉，「除非…你們的消息不明確，我知道John沒有預知的能力，所以你是靈媒還是占卜師？」

對Bruce刻意問的問題，Harold沒有任何感到冒犯或不悅的表情，他跟John交頭接耳的說了幾句話後，微笑的看著Bruce，「雖然我希望可以直接討論你的安全問題，但是你的話證明了我跟John的臆測，也許我們打開天窗說亮話會讓後面的談話比較容易，你可以先回答我的一個問題嗎？你是Batman嗎？如果你是，我會告訴你你想知道的，我們不說你也能查出來。」

Bruce愣了一下，雖然他表面還是不動聲色的說：「為什麼會把我跟那個穿著一身黑的怪胎聯想在一起？」，雖然John回來的時候他就有擔心過自己的身份會不會曝光這問題，但他自認為他沒有露出破綻。

「我可以保證我們的談話會絕對保密，你不必擔心。」Harold補上一句，「如果你還是有疑問的話，你可以相信你的uncle。」

「我不相信連回家的原因都要說謊的人。」Bruce不承認也不否認的再次問了同樣的問題，「為什麼你會覺得我是Batman？」

「在調查是誰想謀害你的時候，我查閱了WayneCorp的動向跟你的私人資金流向發現了幾個巧合。WayneCorp有不少科技被Batman偷走，而理賠的公司正巧是你私人擁有的保險公司，你拿自己的錢彌補公司因為Batman蒙受的損失。而且我查過Batman的行為模式，他只是個沒有超能力的普通人，必須用高科技產品輔助，所以他不是自己很有錢，就是有人提供他資金。」

Bruce設想過從Harold說的那些追溯到他身上的可能，「你這樣最多只能得到我資助Batman的結論，無法證明我就是Batman。」

「Bruce你的身手很好，你遇到危險也處變不驚，這不是平常玩玩極限運動能得到的結果。」John用有點無奈的笑容說：「只有經歷過更危險情況的人，才能在面對那些人的時候，沒有半點恐懼。」

「而且你的手機無法複製竊聽，我相信你不用擔心商業間諜會竊聽你的電話，WayneCorp的事都是Mr. Fox在處理的，我想你有另外的秘密？」

「你們沒有直接證據。」Bruce瞪了一眼幫別人坑他的uncle。

「對，但是我們碰巧認識Clark Kent也知道他是Superman，而且我看過Ms. Lane的行事曆，她昨天沒有其他的採訪。你指定Mr. Kent來採訪這很反常，但是如果Batman找Superman就很合理。」

「我想幫Superman破壞Lex Luthor陰謀的人，就是你們對吧？」這話等於Bruce承認他認識Superman。

「Superman跟Batman的交情的確很好。」

「說到Superman，或許我們該跟他聯繫一下，因為這次的幕後主使者他也認識。」Harold對Bruce點頭說。

Bruce打開對Superman的通訊，不容質疑的說：「給你十秒鐘來找我。」

〝B發生什麼事了？〞

「九秒。」

〝等等！我馬上到。〞

趁著等待Clark 的空檔，Harold終於有空閒可以嚐一下John帶回來的甜甜圈，但是他才剛咬一口門鈴就響起了。John看了正在考慮要吃什麼口味的Bruce一眼後，自己去開門。

「Hi，John。」小記者站在門外靦腆的打招呼。

John退後一步把門拉得更開，「進來吧。」

走到桌子旁，Clark選了Bruce旁邊的位置坐下。

「Bruce你可以先跟我說你跟John的關係嗎？」剛來的小記者看著整屋詭異的氣氛摸不清頭緒。

「他是我的uncle。」Bruce不耐煩的說。他其實不太想承認John是他的uncle，因為對他來說，John更像他的borther。

「但是我都沒聽你或Alfred說過你有uncle。」

「因為他很久沒回家了，你可以問Alfred。」說到這裡Bruce幾乎要對著一臉與我無關的John咆哮起來。

「Mr. Kent，John的確是Bruce的uncle，雖然他只大了Bruce十歲。」Harold解釋。

John聳肩說：「我們兩個長得挺像的。」

沒再理會Clark，Bruce看著Harold說：「你知道我是Batman，但是我還不知道你的消息從哪裡來。」因為自己已經沒有秘密，所以Bruce的神情反而輕鬆起來。

Harold微笑著說：「我相信你已經有一些猜測，也許你可以先說出來，剩下的我會補完。」

「從你跟John的衣服來看，我相信你很有錢。」Alfred注意到John除了禮服以外，平時穿的襯衫、西裝雖然用料比較常見，但都是手工定制的， Harold就像那種喜歡低調的有錢人，「而且你剛剛說的那些事都是能從電腦上找到的資料，我想你的電腦技術應該很好。除此之外，你能提前預知Clark跟我會遇到危險，但是不可能是重點監控我們得到的消息，剩下的可能就是大規模的全面監控，如果有人能組織這麼大規模的監控，那我一定會知道，所以我猜你造了一個AI。造出這樣一台電腦，不可能只用來做一般的犯罪預防。」Bruce瞇起眼盯著Harold，這樣的監控代表所有的人都生活在監控底下，罪犯、英雄、普通人都不再有秘密。

「我製造它是為了預防重大傷亡的事件，因為很多原因所以我把它封起來，沒有人能知道它得到了什麼訊息。」Harold感覺到Bruce的不悅，他微笑著說：「我們只能得到一個Social Security number。」

Bruce知道Harold省略了一些事情，例如：那台AI在哪裡？誰在預防重大傷亡的事件？那樣的電腦政府不可能放過，這是他們必須隱藏身份的原因？但是這些可以先緩一下，他沒忘記John回來找他的原因。

「所以你得到了我的號碼，然後查到了是Lex Luthor雇用那些傭兵？」Bruce不記得自己招惹了Lex Luthor，除非…他知道了什麼！

「Luthor為什麼會突然找Bruce的麻煩？」聽到Luthor雇用了傭兵，Clark的臉沉了下來。

「我查過他沒有得到關於Batman的消息，WayneCorp最近也沒有跟LexCorp有任何合作計畫。從各方面都得不到Luthor的動機，所以在清查Bruce的私人資金流向時，有一項會引起Luthor注意的投資。」

「Watchtower…。」Bruce猜也只有這件事會讓Luthor在意。

「我想你不會停止這項投資，所以需要讓Luthor放棄對你的追殺。」

「為什麼他要用這麼明顯的方式？低調點會更容易成功。」做為專業人士John以前的習慣是無聲無息的暗殺，這樣才不會引起別人的警戒心。

「殺雞儆猴，他要讓大家知道幫助超級英雄的下場。」Bruce冷淡的說，彷彿正被追殺的人不是他一樣。

「解決這件事必須干擾他的公司，讓他沒有空再有所作為，以他的資產我們兩個需要聯手。」Harold把干擾LexCorp說的像是下棋一樣輕鬆。

「你知道他有多少資產嗎？」Bruce懷疑Harold不是在開玩笑，就是他們兩個有的錢不相上下。

「比我們兩個合起來的還要少。」Harold微笑著說。

「我知道John為什麼不回來了，有一張最頂級的長期飯票，他為什麼要回來幫忙管理公司。」Bruce瞪了一眼正在跟Bear一起玩的John。

「在這個計劃發揮效應之前，Mr. Kent你可以找個理由待在Bruce身邊嗎？今天早上我收到一個新的號碼，John有新的任務了。」

「不需要，我很安全。」Bruce立刻否決了Harold的提議。

「如果你很安全，我們就不會收到你的號碼了。」John提醒Bruce他回去的原因。

「我知道Batman不太喜歡別人插手Gotham的事，但如果事關你的安危，你應該要多請Mr. Kent多提供協助。」Harold像個關心晚輩的家長一樣說。

Clark知道Bruce會不悅，所以他趕緊打圓場：「就算沒跟在Bruce旁邊，有事情我也能隨時趕到，我會留意他那邊的狀況。」

「你應該多讓Clark協助你，讓他這樣擔心不太好。」John站起來拍拍Bruce的肩膀說。

Bruce抬頭用懷疑的眼神看著John。

「你以為我看不出來，你們兩個的關係嗎？」John挑眉，「Alfred跟Dick也很喜歡Clark對吧？」

「他們愛死他了。」Bruce悶悶地說。

「有空常陪陪Alfred。」John對著Clark微笑。

Clark有點緊張的點頭，因為這等同於另一個家長認同他了。

「我以為我離開Wayne家，可以避免把你帶進黑暗裡，結果到頭來，你還是走進去了。」John苦笑的說。

「如果Alfred在他一定會跟你說，因為我們身上留著一樣的血。」Bruce不耐煩的回，「所以你什麼時候要帶Harold回去見他，他們一定能合得來。」

John沒有回話，只是看著Harold。「他會喜歡Bear嗎？」Harold摸著坐在他旁邊乖巧的Bear說。

※ ※ ※

Bruce Wayne的神秘男伴還有他酒駕摔入河裡的事情，很快被人們遺忘，因為沒多久Bruce又帶了新的攜伴出沒在各種場合。

WayneCorp也忽然宣布要投入大量資金在新的領域，有不少原本跟LexCorp合作的公司紛紛轉而跟WayneCorp合作，即使違約也要與LexCorp解約。

而政府機關收到了大量關於LexCorp的匿名消息，指控該公司大量侵權、違法的事證，一夕間所有知名的律師都收到LexCorp詢問是否願意幫他們打官司？但是卻只有一些初顧茅廬剛畢業的小律師敢接LexCorp的案子。

還有好幾個神秘的投資人做空了LexCorp的股票，再加上那些逆名指控，該公司的股價急速下跌。有很多分析師都在猜測，為什麼LexCorp會同時間面臨這麼多問題？但是都得不到答案。

除了這些檯面上的消息外，也有一些特別的地下消息，例如：最近有些人想雇用傭兵，卻發現相關公司都表示暫停營業，拒絕接受任何的委託，但卻原因不明。有人在猜測誰有這能力讓相關公司都暫停營業，是否國家內部有個龐大且看不見的勢力在操手？

在不為人知的地方，有個小記者正大光明的搬了行李到Wayne宅，住上好一段時間，而Gotham的居民忽然發現，他們的天空不知不覺就這樣多出一個紅藍色的影子到處亂竄，沒有問過他們的意見就直接強勢的入侵了。

Gotham的寶貝Bruce Wayne則有一段時間在螢光幕前露臉的時候都是冷著一張臉，為此各大報的娛樂版寫了很長的分析文，來分析他不開心的原因，目前最多可靠的推論是，Bruce被上次的神秘男伴狠狠的甩了！

真實性有多少呢？誰知道？

-Fin-


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者不喜歡在文章前寫廢話，但是這次情況特殊，需要警告一下！  
> 這篇絕對是RFR+SBS，看了就知道RBR是不可能的(打扁  
> 也因為這篇，文章等級要改成R了...  
> 最後，裡面有一個自創女角砲灰了，有考慮過男角，但是可能會變3P......

「你可以再說一次嗎？」John忍不住一邊揉耳朵一邊把手機開擴音，讓旁邊的Harold也能聽到Bruce的聲音，因為他覺得自己可能聽錯了。

〝我說，我需要你來扮演我的保鑣兼情人！〞另一邊的Bruce忍住不要大吼，讓自己用平穩的口氣說話。

「你有正牌的情人Clark Kent，如果你有需要為什麼不找他？」John不覺得上次看到Bruce跟Clark 兩人有吵架，或是任何摩擦。

〝…你都不看新聞嗎？〞

事實上John還真的不看新聞，反正Harold會把他需要知道的事情告訴他，而且那些資訊都更可靠、準確。

知道John的習慣，大概也知道Bruce發生了什麼事，Harold在電腦上打開Bruce的相關新聞。

讀了第一條跳出來的新聞後，John遲疑了三秒鐘，然後乾巴巴的說：「恭喜，我可以只用朋友的身份去參加你的婚禮嗎？你知道我不能曝光。」

〝不會有婚禮…。〞

「所以你要我幫忙證明你愛的是男人，不可能娶她嗎？」其實要不是Clark的Superman身份可以在另一方面幫助Bruce，John會覺得新聞上那女孩不錯，看起來滿乖巧的，而且還是某家企業的千金，似乎也不在意Bruce是花花公子這件事，「為什麼你不找Clark，他一定很樂意幫你。」

〝你會相信我的情人是個普通記者嗎？〞

「如果他正巧又是Superman我就會相信。」John笑了一下，「不起眼的記者才能證明你對他是真愛，不是嗎？」

〝不需要，我只需要擺脫那女人。〞Bruce幾乎是咬牙切齒的吼了。

「Bruce如果你真的不想找Clark，你也可以找個漂亮的女性友人幫你，她們應該很樂意。」John一點也不想再遭遇之前那種被一堆記者追查的情況。

〝我不想節外生枝，如果你願意幫我，Clark會幫忙處理你們的號碼。〞

※ ※ ※

如果最後不是Alfred打給John說：他一點也不希望Wayne家多出一個女主人，而且已經有不少人暗示他需要為即將到來的婚禮做準備，讓他難以招架。Dick也說：學校有很多人在問婚禮是哪時候，把他搞到快抓狂。John絕不會答應要幫Bruce擺脫麻煩，雖然Harold從頭到尾都沒有表示意見，只要John自己決定。

最後的結果是John坐在WayneCorp的會議室聽著Lucius跟對方CEO談論未來兩家公司合併的初步想法。

John覺得Lucius在知道這場合併一定會破局的狀況下，能跟對方如此認真討論，真的是好氣度。如果是他，大概會直接叫對方別白費力氣，沒有婚禮，更沒有合併這件事。

看著那個有點害羞的女主角Vera Watson，John低聲跟正在玩手機的Bruce說：「你不考慮拿下這間公司嗎？Clark應該不會介意當情夫。」

那女孩是獨生女，以後將會繼承WatsonCorp多數的股票，而她的父親 Clare 正跟兩家公司的CEO一起討論公司的未來，WatsonCorp等同與是這場婚禮的嫁妝，這樣的買賣是穩賺不虧，所以沒有人覺得Bruce會拒絕。

「我寧願跟Harold的公司合作，也不要外強中乾的WatsonCorp併入WayneCorp。」Bruce幾乎是貼在John的耳邊說話，「Harold的公司不僅不會拖累WayneCorp，而且CEO也可靠多了。」

「Harold擁有的公司全部都跟WayneCorp合作了？」John驚訝的不是有合作這件事，而是Bruce知道了所有Harold擁有的公司，John自己都還沒搞清楚Harold擁有多少公司。

「只有一小部分，Harold不可能只擁有那些。」Bruce低頭繼續玩他的手機。

「喔。」弄清楚Bruce知道的沒多少後，John才放心。他不高興的瞥了一眼Bruce的手機，這次他的身份是保鑣，不是之前那種故意不說清楚的身份，所以他必須盡責，保鑣不能在上班時間分心，必須隨時保持警戒。John只能用耳機聽著另一邊Clark跟Harold的合作。

因為Clark有特殊的能力，所以他跟Harold用另一種模式合作。他們在Harold擁有的一處安全屋裡，那間房子跟這次號碼的活動範圍只差一條街，所以Clark跟Harold兩個人待在安全屋裡待命，Clark能在更遠的距離監控他們的號碼，只是John跟Harold沒讓Clark他們知道圖書館的位置，所以選了一間就近的安全屋，就算明知道他們想知道圖書館在哪裡並非難事。

Clark即使離號碼更遠，也隨時能在發生事情時及時趕到，更何況只隔條街，想到這件事讓John有點氣餒。Harold正在搜尋關於號碼的相關資料，順便幫Clark找些特殊內幕，好讓他在回去的時候對上司交差。

Clare 跟兩位CEO聊一聊忽然注意到這邊的沉默，他驚呼了一聲，「啊！我們在談論公事，卻忘了年輕人對這些沒興趣。你們出去走一走吧，別悶在這裡。」

把WayneCorp的大老闆趕出這場會議很可笑，但Bruce Wayne是出了名的不管事，所以也沒有人提出異議。

自己的父親這樣說，讓Vera滿懷期望的看著Bruce。

Bruce扯一個虛偽的笑容，「Vera對歌劇有興趣嗎？今天正巧有il trovatore，雖然這個時間點有點晚，但是VIP包廂會有位置。」

Vera看了一下她的父親，Clare笑著說：「去吧。」

※ ※ ※

「保鑣先生都這樣跟著你嗎？」Vera不自在的看著坐在Bruce 旁的John，也許她以為是兩個人在VIP包廂裡，保鑣站在包廂外面守候，而不是也跟著一起在包廂裡。

「你知道我前陣子發生的事，現在沒有保鑣在旁邊我無法安心。」Bruce帶著歉意笑說：「他是最頂尖的保鑣，救過我幾次。」

Vera看了一眼面無表情的John，確定他盡責的無視雇主的對話，就沒再表示意見。

〝你們在聽的是Verdi的il trovatore嗎？〞Harold有點激動的說。

「我不確定。」剛剛John有聽到Bruce念了個名字，應該就是這個，反正對他來說歌劇就是一堆人在慘叫，「你對它有興趣？」

〝我知道你沒有興趣。〞

「不，我寧願跟你一起看這齣歌劇…。」至少如果現在在騷擾他的人換成Harold，他會更開心。John很努力忍著Bruce的手在他大腿游移這舉動，他咬牙切齒的附在Bruce耳邊說：「你一定要這樣嗎！」

「我要在這裡把事情解決。」Bruce一臉得了便宜又賣乖的表情對著John咬耳朵，「還是你喜歡在大眾面前？」

「我希望可以用更快速簡潔的方式解決，你非得這樣對一個女孩嗎？」John看了一眼正專心欣賞歌劇的Vera，「她沒有在看這邊。」

「你不知道她說了什麼嗎？她說結婚後，我可以繼續玩，只要記得回家就好，我從沒遇過這麼難纏的女人。」Bruce往John的耳垂咬去，原本是輕咬然後用舌頭玩弄，像是頑皮的小孩含著糖果，「要讓她注意這邊，得靠你的表現。」

John拉著Bruce的領口強迫他鬆口，然後說：「不要太過火。」

「我會在那之前停下來的。」Bruce看了一下兩個人並肩的位置，起身直接坐在John的腿上，然後他彎腰咬了John脖子，先是喉結、然後往下到鎖骨，一邊舔一邊輕咬，鬆口前還由下往上舔了John的整個脖子。

雖然這樣的場面看起來很火辣，但是John只想咒罵，因為Bruce跟他的體重差不多，這樣坐上來他的腿等等一定會麻掉。

Bruce想低頭索吻的時候，被John偏頭閃過了。他扯鬆Bruce本來就沒有很整齊的領帶，解開領口的扣子，讓Bruce跟他一樣露出鎖骨，John看著Bruce的領口思考了一下，又多解開幾顆扣子，讓Bruce的胸膛整個露出來。

整個包廂很昏暗，要靠近才能看見臉上的表情，不過這兩個人還是很認真的演戲，Bruce趁著挺身讓自己貼上John的動作瞄了Vera一眼，那女孩還看不出有任何異狀。

「你不專心會讓她起疑。」John對著Bruce自己送上來的胸膛咬了一口。

Bruce輕聲的倒抽一口氣，「你都這樣咬Harold嗎？」

「你都這樣坐在Clark身上嗎？」John貼著Bruce的胸口講話，呼出的氣都吐在上面，可是他的聲音帶著濃濃的笑意，「我忘了，不管你多重對Clark來說都不算什麼。」

為了報復John，Bruce伸手打算解開John的褲子，結果被John抓住，「不要逼我扁人。」

「Harold給你上了鎖嗎？」Bruce看著John完全沒反應的下半身。

「你不用說我。」John意有所指的頂一下Bruce，他也是沒反應。

「看來一點擦槍走火的可能都沒有。」Bruce惋惜的說：「你確定你沒有問題嗎？」

「這句話還給你。」John把手伸進Bruce的衣服裡，撫摸著他的腰。

「是你技術太差我才會沒反應。」Bruce也把John襯衫的扣子都解開，對著John的脖子又吸又舔，直到弄出一個深色的印記才滿意。

「我看不出你的技術很好？還是你要跟我說Clark是怎樣讓你興奮的？」John拉開Bruce的襯衫，讓他肩膀暴露在空氣中，John先舔濕看準的部位再用力咬下去，害Bruce輕聲呼痛。

〝John…。〞

〝Bruce…。〞

耳機傳來兩個人的異口同聲。John猜Bruce也有聽到，因為他遲疑了一下。

Bruce把嘴唇貼在John的耳機上說：「不想聽…你們可以把通話關掉，接下來可能更過火。」

〝演戲只要達到目地就可以了。〞Harold義正嚴詞的說。

「但是目地還沒達到。」Bruce皺眉的看了一下自己肩膀上的咬痕，John咬的很深已經快出血了，「你一定要咬這麼重嗎？」

「我以為你會喜歡粗暴一點。」John聳肩。

他臉上裝著無辜的表情，Bruce懷疑這是他在報復脖子上那個擋不住的吻痕，Bruce微笑著用力擠壓John的下半身，滿意的聽到John呼痛的聲音。

John翻了個白眼後，把Bruce擁入懷裡，然後對著他的胸口咬出好幾個吻痕。

忽然Vera開口了，「Mr. Wayne。」

不知道是因為這稱呼，還是因為被注意到，Bruce夾著笑意問：「怎麼了？」

「我以為他只是保鑣，他還兼職別的工作嗎？」Vera清澈的聲音，聽不出她的情緒。

「我說過他是最頂尖的。」Bruce還暗示性的加強語氣強調，「各方面都是。」

「但這裡是公共場所，你們是不是應該把這件事留到隱密的地方呢？」

「公共場所？除了你以外，我沒有看到其他人。」Bruce貼在John的臉頰，在這樣的光線下，會讓人誤以為他們在接吻，以為Bruce是貼在John嘴唇上說話，「但是要當我妻子的人，怎麼可以不習慣我做這種事。」

「但他只是保鑣。」Vera的聲音變得更冰冷。

「也許是因為我做的比其他保鑣還多，所以Mr. Wayne付給我的也比一般保鑣的薪水還要多。」John用氣音炫耀似的說：「Mr. Wayne我只是保鑣嗎？」

「如果不是我找不到人頂替你的工作，我一定把你藏在我家，不讓其他人有機會看到你。」Bruce還一邊像是附和自己的話那樣輕喘。

既然Bruce都這樣說了，John覺得自己也要敬業一點，他拉開Bruce的襯衫，咬住Bruce胸前的紅點，他也沒放過另一邊，用拇指跟食指蹂躪它，然後滿意的聽到Bruce小聲的罵髒話。

感受到旁邊快實體化的殺氣，John覺得自己應該提醒一下Vera他的職業，「Ms. Watson我身上有把槍。」這樣的用詞現下好像太曖昧，所以John再次強調了一次，「真槍，如果你想對Bruce怎樣，我只好在妳身上開洞了。」

「你分心了。」Bruce不滿的說：「可是我愛死你為了我的安危威脅別人。」說完還獎勵似的親了John的額頭。

「無論在各種狀況下，你的安全都是我的首要考量。」John還故意得往上頂了一下。

「沒辦法讓你不思考這些事嗎？」Bruce像跟自己的安危吃醋一樣，更賣力的在John身上磨蹭。

「你可以更努力一點試試。」John故意的掐了Bruce的大腿，Bruce也配合的輕喘，但是只有John看到他的白眼。

John忽然停下手上的動作，看著Vera說：「對了，Ms. Watson希望你不會介意我跟Bruce同床共枕這件事，保鑣的工作是二十四小時貼身的保護，無論在各種場合，但是如果你希望我不要介入你跟Bruce的話，我可以只在旁邊警戒。」

「這樣的話我要扣你薪水。」Bruce噘起嘴用撒嬌的口吻說：「你知道我最愛你的…啊…。」Bruce忽然輕聲呻吟，所以後面的話就被隱去了更引人遐想，但事實上是John掐著他的腰，逼他把話吞進去。

Bruce喘了兩聲，像是剛被摸到特殊地方那樣，他緩口氣後才對著Vera說：「我其他的伴侶他們都不介意John加入，我希望你也不要介意。」

聽到這話，John壓了壓Bruce的下身，然後貼在他耳邊惡狠狠的說：「難道你還要她加入！」

「這樣就得演全套戲了。」Bruce無所謂的說，他解開John的褲頭回敬他剛剛的舉動。

「你找Clark陪你玩！」John瞄了一眼他們兩個依舊沒反應的下半身，沒好氣的說：「這樣你要怎樣演全套？」

雖然兩個人看起來很親密、很火熱，但其實他們對彼此一點性趣都沒有。John對他以前幫Bruce包尿布這件事還印象深刻，Bruce也還記得他小時候John對他的惡作劇，惹得他嚎啕大哭，人們對於太熟悉的人實在很難引起慾望。

「所以我必須要接受這些嗎？」Vera冰冷的語氣表達了她的憤怒。

Bruce停下跟John的調情，起身微笑的看著Vera：「妳不是說只要我會回家，無論在外面怎麼玩都沒關係？John很喜歡我房間的那張量身訂作的床，所以妳放心我一定會回家的。」

「如果我接受呢？就會有婚禮嗎？」Vera的語氣像是豁出去一樣，要Bruce給保證。

Bruce偏頭說：「不會，要不是John不肯冠上Wayne這姓氏，他早該跟我一起出入各種公眾場合了。」

John不懂為什麼Bruce可以把一件事實講的如此曖昧，而現實卻完全不是這回事？

「我可以給你的，比他能給的更多。」

忍住想打人的衝動，Bruce覺得他應該放棄口頭上的勸退，直接用行動表示，效果或許會更好，他在嘴跟下半身兩個選項中猶豫了一下，然後他閉上眼睛吻住John緊閉的嘴。

對Bruce的舉動，John的第一反應是把人掀下去，幸好他還記得他們必須要說服旁邊的觀眾，所以他閉上眼睛一隻手環著Bruce的腰，一隻手壓著他的後腦。

兩個人的嘴唇廝磨一陣後，Bruce伸出舌頭想敲開John的牙齒，但John緊閉著，不讓他更深入，Bruce只好改成咬住他的上下唇。

John拒絕Bruce入侵是因為他覺得在這種昏暗的場合，就算真的吻得很投入別人也看不清楚，所以他加大了手上的動作，讓原本只是在腰部的手更往下，在Bruce的臀部上揉捏，然後到大腿。

正常來說，如果兩個男人在這種槍已上膛的情況下，會隨時真槍實彈來一發，但是這兩個人偏偏一點性趣也沒有，只能邊表演邊祈禱Vera快點離開，他們快撐不下去了！

不知道是不是祈禱被聽見，他們終於聽到Vera離開的腳步聲，還有包廂的門被打開跟關上的聲音，雖然Vera已經離開，但是為了預防萬一他們還是繼續演了一陣，直到確定她不會再回來後，John才把人掀下去。

把身上凌亂的衣服整理好，John沒理會像是演上癮一樣打算繼續糾纏的Bruce，他捏了一下快失去知覺的腿，確定可以行走後，就拋下Bruce快步離開包廂。

※ ※ ※

雖然John走很快，但他不知道Vera是不是還在劇院裡，他小心謹慎的留意每一個轉角，深怕會遇到Vera，讓剛剛的戲白費功夫，不過幸好直到離開劇院大門，他都沒看到Vera。

John站在車水馬龍的大街上，正考慮要叫計程車回去安全屋或是圖書館時，他看到路邊有一輛熟悉的車子，他小跑步到車旁，沒有遲疑的打開副駕駛座的門，直接跳上車。

「想我嗎？Harold。」John用溫柔的氣音問坐在駕駛座上的那個人。

「我只是送Clark過來而已，Mr. Reese。」Harold冷靜的說。

「可是我很想你。」說完後，John立刻起身離開車椅，壓上旁邊的人，John覺得他需要一點協助來忘記剛剛的折磨。

※ ※ ※

Bruce看著匆匆離開的John，感嘆有需要跑這麼快嗎？他身上的衣服還大開著，但是他沒有整理的慾望，反正VIP包廂沒有人會進來。

忽然一個氣息覆蓋在他臉上，一個吻就這樣貼上來，這次Bruce很樂意的張開嘴讓對方入侵。有一隻手環著他，另一隻手則幫他整理衣服，把敞開的扣子一顆一顆扣回去。這種感覺對Bruce來說很新鮮，通常他們接吻時都是急著脫掉對方身上的衣服，現在的處境是第一次。

直到連最上面那顆扣子也歸位後，Clark才放開Bruce，他抽走Bruce掛在身上的領帶，重新幫他繫好。然後拉著Bruce坐下說：

「我可以陪你把這齣歌劇看完嗎？」

-Fin-


End file.
